the_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Brennan Hale
Brennan is currently on a hiatus and is possibly excommunicated from The Bros General Information Born to Susie Hale in the 20th century, Brennan was one of three triplets and had a very small percentage of living at birth but has evolved into one of the most muscular bros. As being one of the later bros to join the group this does not make him any less of a contribution and is the only one who even remotely knows sports (Except Will Salisbury). "Bae" Relationships Brennan was originally in a relationship with his ex girlfriend, Janna Remington and have been going strong for a long time. That's until a mission trip to Mexico which amplified Brennan's self righteousness to the point of breaking all ties with the Bros and Baes, including Janna. Brennan is often overprotective, including the time when Elijah Whitney was stealing Janna's fries at dinner and Brennan got up in arms that he was staring at her breasts. While this was completely untrue, many unneccessary fights have been started over the topic of him and Janna's relationship. All of which no one cared about in the slightest but Brennan made a huge deal about. Some examples of his ridiculous accusations during the fights: "She's my girlfriend not yours." & "Hey Michel why don't you shut up and stop judging people for Judging people" & "Only I should be able to look at her boobs and I don't even do that. Fights Brennan constantly has to pick a fight with someone about everything. You name it, he knows religion better than you, he plays sports better than you, he's smarter than you, and rubs many of the Bros faces in it (albeit the last two are probably true but you see my point.) Some examples of the fights with people include: Multiple fights about different stances on religion in the chats Getting mad at Elijah Whitney for not knowing the book Song of Solomon in the Bible Getting mad at Elijah Whitney for ogling his girlfriends breasts (thus the french fry joke came into being) Getting mad at Michel Verdon cuz he is secretly afraid that Michel is the stronger and more attractive male Talking trash about Michel Verdon behind his back, when Michel temporarily disconnected from the hangouts Getting pissed at William Kevin Salisbury for him showing Michel Verdon what Brennan said bout Michel behind his back on the chats Getting pissed at Will Salisbury for not wanting to workout Getting pissed at Beth Lyons for not understanding the seemingly obvious question that she had, and then making a big deal about it Etcetera Etcetera Etcetera. Sorry this just needed to be said. Mission Trips Brennan engaged in a mission trip to help the good people of Mexico and upon return cut ties with most of the Bros and Baes effectively losing his "bro" status. Most of the Bros and Baes since have made up with him overtime however he's still retarded half the time, we still put up with him. It's a Joke Brennan don't get Pissed <3 <3 <3 (these look like penises but they be hearts yo)